hybrid_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maya Aster
Maya Aster is the main protagonist of Hybrid Heroes and is one of the six known hybrids in the Hybrid Heroes universe. She is the third member to join the hybrid group. Appearance Maya is of average height and build at 166cm tall. She has a pale complexion, shoulder-length brown hair with a side bang covering her right eye, and gray-blue eyes with noticeable dark circles under them due to insomnia. She is shown trying to cover them up with makeup. Personality Maya starts off as introverted, shy, awkward and insecure, but is shown to be willing to lend a helping hand despite this. For the first few episodes, she appears to be very tired and sleep-deprived due to her insomnia and strange nightmares, but is shown to be a lot more cheery once they go away. She can be indecisive and has a hard time talking to people, but is generally sweet and has good intentions. Powers Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is defined as the ability to form, control and wield fire. Maya refrains from using her pyrokinesis abilities due to the fact that she has little control over it and is scared she might hurt someone in the process. Initially, she is shown to only be able to create a small fire able to fit inside of her hands. Super strength Super strength is defined as the ability to exert force beyond what is physically possible for a regular human. Maya has more control over her super strength over her pyrokinesis, helping a lady stuck in a parking lot by lifting an entire car in Episode 1 and carrying luggage for train station goers in Episode 4. he rarely uses her powers due to the fact that she has little control over her fire powers and is scared she might hurt someone in the process, but Aurelie instructs Alice to train her to become stronger. Relationships Parents Her parents are rarely home and Maya would only see them about once every few months, making them seem quite distant. Anya Nadiya Anya is Maya’s best friend is who is initially the only person Maya usually talked to at the beginning of the story before meeting Avery. Prior to Episode 2, Maya hadn’t told Anya about her status as a hybrid, even though Anya had already figured it out. The two are shown to be very close, Maya having a picture of the two of them as her lockscreen and the two regularly having long-distance conversations when Maya leaves with Avery and Isa. Anya was the one who convinced Maya to join the two in the first place. Isabelle PorterAvery Due to being gifted with their powers after they were born, Maya and Isa both cried during their first interaction. Maya is shown to be flustered over how pretty Isa was when they first met, not wanting to ruin her handkerchief after she lended it to her. Andrew Rubi Maya and Andrew have a very brother-and-sister type relationship. Maya was the first hybrid Andrew ever sat down and talked to without running away, Maya saving him from getting caught by the cops. Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers